


Fifteen Hundred Days

by hyunwoo



Series: Angel In Disguise verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Steve are together for four years. Steve is now an art teacher and Loki is a Psychology student. After Loki's finals, Steve is going to surprise him. What kind of surprise will this be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Hundred Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally bored and this little sequel came up. I'm sorry if I didn't explain Loki's past as I intended, but I wanted some fluff for poor Loki. Here it is. Hope you enjoy it!  
> PS: This work is unbetaed so I'm sorry if you come across any mistakes! (all of them are mine, by the way)

"Hey, you know what we should do," Steve says on the night before Loki's last final in Psychology college ever, "what we should do is get married. I should propose to you, that's what I should do." He kisses the top of Loki's head and adds, "After your graduation, I mean-"

"Wait, what?" Loki puts his pen down on his notebook. "You can't say stuff like that when I'm trying to study, what?"

"After graduation." Steve leaned back, stretching his legs out and sliding his toes under Loki's thigh. "I'm going to propose to you."

"Doesn't that sort of, I don't know, doesn't that ruin the surprise element?" Loki asks.

"Is that important to you?" Steve leans up a little, propping himself up on his elbows. "The surprise? I won't tell you when."

Loki watches him for a long time, trying to decide what to do with this information. "You want to marry me?" he finally says, quietly. "Me?"

Steve breaks into this grin that melts Loki's entire body, and he sighs and shakes his head. "I want to marry you," Steve says, nodding. "You. Yes. So when I do ask - and, okay, it'll be a surprise, I won't tell you when - I'd really like it if you said yes."

"What if I hesitate?" Loki asks. "What if I have to think about it?"

"You don't have to think about it, because I'll tell you what to think about." Steve sits up now, reaching over and poking Loki in the knee. "Think about how you met me at coffee shop and I make you scrambled eggs on Sunday mornings and I separate the whites and colors. Think about how I'm totally perfect for you because I make you smile that way. Think about how I could be the father of the children you will undeniably end up with someday - and don't make that face, because you'll have them and you know it - and think about how I'd probably be so cute with them, your soul will explode." Steve's smiling at him. "Think about that."

"I'll think about how modest you are, too," Loki says, going back to his notes. "And the way you never try to make yourself sound like a superhero. The way you're a totally modest, humble human being." He nods. "I appreciate that."

"Marry me," Steve says. "Come on."

"Surprise me," Loki says without looking up. "I'll think about it."

 

*

 

After Loki finishes his final, after he's finally done with his papers and exams and everything, it starts to rain.

When he gets outside, Steve is waiting for him with two paper coffee cups, his hood pulled up over his head. His shoulders are speckled with raindrops, and the bottoms of his jeans are damp, but he's smiling like it's the sunniest day of the year.

"Hi," Steve says, grinning. "Congratulations, baby, you're done."

"Assuming I passed," Loki says, taking the cup Steve holds out to him.

"You'll pass," Steve says. "Hey, if you pass, can we get married?"

Loki rolls his eyes. "Nope." He takes a sip of his coffee. "Stop trying so hard."

"I wanted to bring a boombox," Steve says as they start back to their apartment. "But I didn't know how it'd react to the rain, you know? I mean, Cusack wasn't in the rain. I didn't want to electrocute myself." He holds up his own cup. "Coffee was my plan B."

"Yeah?" Loki nudges his elbow. "What was plan C?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Cut it out," Loki says quietly.

Steve shrugs. "Then you'll find out plan C tomorrow."

 

*

 

Plan C involves Clint knocking on the door after Steve goes to work, a pink envelope in his hand and a somewhat irritated expression on his face.

"Your boyfriend knows I have a final today, right?" he says, thrusting the envelope at Loki.

Loki takes it, frowning. "What is this?"

"Why can't he give that to you himself?" Clint asks, walking into the apartment and sitting down on the couch with a sigh. "Why do I have to deliver it?"

Loki opens the envelope without answering, and a handful of silver confetti hearts fall out. "Jesus," Loki mutters, pulling out an index card. It's folded in half like a greeting card, with a tiny heart drawn on the front. Yours, it says under the heart in Steve's tiny handwriting. "Motherfucker."

"You're so disgusting, you know that?" Clint says. "You and Steve, you're like. You're seriously the grossest couple in the whole world, it's so disgustingly cute."

Loki's reading the inside of the card, which just says, "Plan C. Marry me, Loki." There's a tiny smiley face on the bottom, and Loki just shakes his head and puts the card back into the envelope.

"Loki."

Clint's standing when Loki looks up at him. "What the hell, dude? You totally disappeared for a second there, what's going on? Did the perfect Steve Rogers wrong you in some way? Did he put too much cream in your coffee?"

"Stop making coffee shop jokes, it's not funny anymore."

"Who says I was talking about actual coffee?" Clint grins at Loki, raising his eyebrows. "Although, for the record, Steve can put as much cream in yo--"

"He wants to marry me," Loki says, shrugging. "After my graduation, he wants to get married."

"Wait." Clint shakes his head, holding up both hands. "Wait. Steve Rogers? Steve Rogers, the perfect barista and art teacher who makes you scrambled eggs in the morning?"

"He mentioned the eggs, too," Loki says, sighing.

"Oh my God," Clint says in a hushed voice. His eyes are wide, and Loki can tell he's on the edge of an enormous, face-splitting grin. "When are you doing it? Do you have a location yet? A photographer? Where's the reception gonna be?"

"I'm not accepting a marriage proposal," Loki says. "Christ."

"What--" Clint pauses, frowning at Loki. "I'm sorry. I thought you just said you're not accepting. I must've had a little crazy in my ear just then, sorry. What?"

"I'm not accepting a proposal," Loki says. "I'm not doing that whole thing, the whole registry and response cards and which-colors-should-our-flowers-be things."

"Oh, so none of the rest of it matters? Like that whole being-married-to-the-hot-barista-when-the-pomp-and-circumstance-is-over thing?" Clint says. "Because, I don't know, that sounds like fucking heaven to me, dude. I don't know."

Loki rolls his eyes, dropping the envelope on the coffee table. "It's the actual ceremony, I don't want a huge thing."

"Right," Clint says, "We could do an intimate ceremony, friends only."

"I'm not doing it," Loki says. "I'm sorry, I just...I'm not doing it."

Clint stares at him for a long time before shaking his head. "Okay," he says simply, walking towards the door. He has his hand on the doorknob before he turns back and says, "Oh, hey, when Steve finally dumps your ass, I hope you don't mind if I drag him down the aisle, okay?"

Loki flips him off. "You're an idiot," he says. "He wouldn't do that."

Clint nods as he pulls the door open. "Right, because he's desperately and adorably in love with you, dumbass. Marry him."

 

*

 

"Did Clint give you my card?" Steve asks the next afternoon, when he brings Loki ice cream. There's a tiny violet flower on the plate, and Steve kisses Loki's cheek as he sits down next to him at the table. "I told him it was a special delivery."

"Why didn't you give it to me yourself?"

Steve shrugs and picks up the flower, tucking it behind Loki's ear. "Because Clint's got a vibe, you know? He's really endearing, I thought he'd soften you up. Are you excited about graduation?"

"I," Loki says, stopping to give his head a chance to catch up. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"On marrying you?" Steve asks nonchalantly. "No. Not anytime soon. I'm tough, Loki, I don't give up that easily, you know that. You know that because you know me and we've been together for years now. Years. Four of them, in fact."

"I don't want to do the whole thing," Loki says quietly.

Steve watches him carefully. "Did he really soften you up?" he asks.

Loki shakes his head. "I'm just saying."

"We don't have to do a big thing," Steve says. "Only our close friends, Clint and Tasha, Peggy, Bucky... Few people from my work and your friends from college. We could do it simple and cheap, something casual."

And fuck, it sounds almost tempting.

"I don't want to do flowers and stuff, either," Loki says. "I... I don't want flowers or stupid little cutesy favors and cliché first dance songs."

Steve pouts a little. "I like the stupid little cutesy favors."

Loki just looks at him. "Steve," he says quietly.

"You loved me from day one," Steve whispers back. "Admit it, you did, from the second I gave you your first coffee. Because I was kinda cute, then you realized how amazing I really am for you, and now you're stuck with me forever. I'm like, I'm like a piece of gum that stuck to the soles of your shoes and then melted in the hot sun, Loki, I'm going nowhere. I'm stuck with you forever and you're stuck with me forever." He grins, poking Loki's stomach. "Marry me."

Loki swallows hard. All of a sudden, he feels his toes dip on the edge, feels his balance shift until he's falling, going somewhere he's not quite sure of. "No flowers," he says.

"No flowers," Steve nods.

"No cliché first dance songs," Loki adds.

"No cliché first dance songs," Steve says, grinning.

"And no stupid cutesy--"

"Loki," Steve sighs, "Loki, come on, give me one thing."

"I'd be giving you me," Loki says. "You can live without cutesy favors."

"M&Ms, then," Steve says, grinning. "Could we have M&Ms with our names on them?"

Loki squints at him. "At our hypothetical reception," he says carefully, "Maybe. In lieu of cutesy favors."

"I can live with that," Steve says quickly.

"Hypothetical," Loki repeats. "I haven't accepted anything."

"Well, good," Steve says. "Because I haven't proposed anything, so."

Loki rolls his eyes. "You've proposed nine million times, dork."

"Unofficially!" Steve says. "It'll be perfect when I finally do. Will you say yes?"

"Isn't part of the proposal the element of surprise?" Loki asks.

"Partially, yes," Steve says. "But I have to know if you'll say yes, I can't just go in blind."

Loki sighs. "Plan D," he says. "Give me a plan D, and I'll see what I can do."

Steve grins big at him, his eyes sparkling. "That sounds like a yes, Loki Odinson-soon-to-be-Rogers. I like the way that sounds."

 

*

 

Time passes quickly right up to graduation and Steve's sitting on Loki's side of the auditorium when they call his name for his diploma. Steve makes this adorable face, wrinkling his nose and grinning big before giving him two thumbs up. Loki almost trips on his way back to his seat.

Afterward, he gets lost in the crowd, mostly staying with Clint and Natasha and saying thanks, thank you, thanks a lot. Clint's in the middle of a tirade about how boring the commencement speaker was when Loki feels a tap on his shoulder. When he turns around, Steve's waiting with a grin.

"Hi," he says. "You're so handsome right now, you scholar. Let's make out under the bleachers."

Loki laughs and hugs Steve, his hand on the back of Steve's neck. "Quit it."

"Congratulations," Steve whispers, his lips brushing Loki's ear. "I'm so proud of you, baby. Congratulations!"

Loki can feel his heart thudding hard in his ears, and he closes his eyes and lets out a long breath. "I did it," he whispers, and he feels an urge to laugh all of a sudden. "I fucking graduated."

"You totally did it," Steve whispers back, squeezing Loki's shoulder. "And now you should come outside with me because there are no clouds out and a full moon."

So Loki follows him outside, taking his cap off on the way and unzipping his gown. The fresh air is cool and refreshing after the auditorium, and he takes a deep breath, tilting his face up to the sky and closing his eyes.

"Hey."

Loki doesn't open his eyes when Steve touches his arm, his touch ghost light and careful. Loki's breath catches in his throat when he feels Steve moving, and he opens his eyes when Steve takes his hand and presses his palm flat against Loki's.

"Look, I want to make you scrambled eggs forever, okay?" Steve says quietly. "I want to bring you coffee after work. I want to take pictures of you until my cell phone runs out of memory and I want to draw you when you're asleep." He looks at Loki, his eyes determined and intense. "I want you to smile the way you smiled tonight, I want that forever. It's been one thousand, five hundred and twelve days, Loki."

Loki squeezes Steve's hand tight, shaking his head. "What?"

"I've waited fifteen hundred days for you to say yes," he says quietly. "Say yes."

Loki can't think straight, can't breathe, can't move. "What? Say yes to what?"

"You're beautiful," Steve whispers. "The stars are sparkling in your eyes and I think you're beautiful. And I want you forever. I want to be your best friend. I want to be your husband. I want to have a porch swing with you." He leans in, smiling a little. "Give me my porch swing, Loki. I want one so bad."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Loki whispers back, but he does. Of course, he does.

"I want you to marry me," Steve says quietly. He licks his lips, taking a deep breath. "I want all that stuff and I want it with you and I want it forever. Marry me. Say yes, please. Please?"

Loki's heart is pounding and his throat is tight, but he stares at Steve and Steve chews his bottom lip, waiting. "I'm not picking flower colors or registering at Bed, Bath & Beyond," he whispers. His voice is shaking.

"Okay," Steve whispers. "I'll trade my cutesy favors for personalized M&Ms."

Loki watches him for what feels like forever, just watches him. Something about Steve is amazing, intriguing. He makes Loki want to know everything about him, every single little detail, Loki wants to know all of it. Steve squeezes his hand and Loki whimpers a little and all of a sudden, his vision's a little blurry and he blinks away tears.

"Okay," Loki whispers, barely audible over the breeze rustling the leaves, and he swallows hard and tries to smile. "Okay."

"Okay?" Steve whispers back. "Okay what?"

Loki smiles at Steve. "Fifteen hundred days," he says quietly. "I'm saying yes."


End file.
